Skin Tight
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Its been a while since they've seen one another. Dom needs to make some things clear before they have it out. Will Letty come willingly? Post FF5
1. Chapter 1

_**Skin Tight**_

Summary: Letty has been summoned. By who? She should have known. Dom needs to hear her say something, will she agree to it? Takes place after FF5.

Rating: M, or course

* * *

><p>He watched from a balcony of an estate in the middle of nowhere as a cloud of dust picked up, signaling someone was on their way.<p>

He sat forward on his haunches, waiting for his guest to get nearer to the destination.

He realized she rode a motorcycle, something he'd never seen her do before, but realized he was immediately turned on by the thought of her straddling the seat, her knees squeezing it tight between her legs.

He stifled his desire, roaring ferociously underneath his skin.

He watched as she arrived into his (their) courtyard, pulling off a dusty cowboy hat and putting the Harley on a kick stand. As she unzipped the leather jacket, he realized she bore nothing underneath accept a demi bra, allowing him a bird's eye view of some of her feminine charms.

He reached to his own crotch, 'adjusting' himself as his erection continued to push into the front of his jeans.

Her hair, a mess of curls, waves and a touch of style from the blowing wind, sat above her shoulders in voluminous disarray.

As she leaned forward slightly to give herself leverage, he watched as she brought one leg up in a perfect arch in order to dismount her saddle and stand on her feet.

When he realized she'd opted for a pair of skintight leather pants, he almost blew a load watching the leather strained against her hips and ass, encasing her nether regions in a second skin.

He tore his eyes away from her so that he could turn and walk quietly down his own steps to meet her, and get this started.

As he rounded the corner, he groaned inwardly as he caught her leaning her back casually against an old wooden fence, looking at something on her boot, which was hiked up onto her bike.

"There's always been something about you, Letty, that even after all these years, I'm a smitten man." His voice purred, as she looked up at him, a shocked expression, quickly replaced by a smirk.

"I know you're gonna bitch at me. I know I'm gonna have to grovel to call you mine again. I know you're gonna fight me to give me an explanation on where you've been the last 4 years. But tonight, can we just pretend we don't have shit to fix." He began, halting all beginnings of a Dom and Letty Cold War.

She stood there, looking at him, and damn if he wasn't still gorgeous, predatory and _big_.

Her heart thumped in her chest, because she knew it was wrong to give in to him the way he wanted her to, but as her arousal began to peak just staring at him, she threw common sense out of the window, and opted for satisfying the flesh instead.

She didn't answer him, instead she settled her foot on the ground and her hands went to the zipper on her pants.

She slid it down achingly slow, and watched as his eyes followed.

'Still the same ol' Dom. Thinking with your other 'head'.'

When the zipper was all the way down, she shimmied out of the leather to reveal cool tanned skin, kicking her shoes off into the grass as she stepped out of the garment.

Standing there in her tiny lace panties, bra, and leather jacket, she allowed him to ogle her a few seconds more before her eyebrow arched.

"So are we gonna do this the hard way, or the harder way?" She asked nonchalantly.

The ravenous possessiveness in his gaze was almost her undoing, and when he approached her with three long strides, she muttered, 'fuck it' before his massive arm was wrapped around her, and his mouth was on hers, taking what he wanted from her.

His hand wandered down her backside in pure ownership as he squeezed her flesh, grinding her into him.

Letty pulled back teasingly as he tried to put his tongue in her mouth, smiling against his lips as his face chased hers, trying to reconnect.

"We'll start off harder, then." He concluded, spinning her quickly, locking his hand around her neck as her back connected to his front.

Holding her to him, his mouth went to her ear and neck, alternating between kissing, sucking and nuzzling.

His other hand slipped into the front of her panties, a finger plunging into her hot, silky depths as she mewled in pleasure.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, Letty. Tell me if you want me to stop." He advised, causing her to grind back into him, his hand still around her neck.

"You know better than that, Papa. You tell me if _you_ need a break." She moaned, allowing him to hoist her against him as he walked quickly back up the stairs he'd come from.

Once on his terrace, he shoved her front into the white wall, her hands going to the grout to steady herself as she rested her cheek there.

She closed her eyes in delicious anticipation as she felt him force her to arch her back, giving him the dip as placement for his hands. She felt him grind himself into her ass, his thick penis making her wetter than she could bear.

She ground back into him, encouraging him to feel just as crazy as he was making her feel.

He stopped, long enough for her to hear the sounds of his belt coming undone and hear him shoving his pants down his hips.

As he stepped out of them, he knelt behind her and drug her panties down her hips, watching as she shimmied softly, encouraging them off.

With her back still arched, he separated her butt cheeks until he found his glistening treasure, and licked her a few times to get the taste of her back in his mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned, diving back to her quickly, before forcing himself to stop. He heard Letty whimper at his actions before her hand reached behind her and onto the back of his head, encouraging him to go back to eating her.

He chuckled at her desire, pulling away completely and standing behind her again. He grabbed hold of his erect penis and situated it on the globes of her ass, looking at the contrast of their bodies.

"Later, baby. I'll spend some quality time kissing her. Right now, we have other things to tend to." He informed, sliding his member between her legs, allowing her juices to coat him as he ground back into her, hissing at the sensation.

As he pulled back, he made sure to guide himself into her depths nice and slow, groaning as she moaned at his entry.

"Dammit, Dominic. I forgot how big you are. Fuck!" she growled, her knees shaking as pleasure/pain ripped through her. Dom smiled triumphantly, happy to be back home where he belonged.

Pulling back out, he paused, gripping her hips again for leverage, before slamming back into her so hard, she thought her pelvis would break.

She shrieked, caught off guard as he began a rapid and brutal pace of pounding into her pliant body, clenching his teeth as her walls quivered and contracted around him.

"Who do you belong to?" he ground out, his lips on her ear as he continued torturing her, knowing she would never admit this without him playing dirty. She growled at him, using the wall as leverage to push back into him with as much force as she could acquire.

"Say it Letty. Let me hear it, say 'Dom'." He coaxed, pounding harder into her as she tried to keep her mouth shut.

"I know it's been a long time, but I know you remember who you belong to. Say it."

She remained silent, instead focusing on the pleasure he was building between them.

As she settled into a mode of accepting him pushing in and pulling out of her body, she almost had a heart attack when he abruptly pulled out of her and shoved her into the wall, in a standing position. His chest and body pinned her to the cool surface as he forced her head to the side so he could stick his tongue in her ear.

"You're so stubborn, baby." He rumbled, "And it's only going to torture you in the long run."

"You agreed we'd do harder, first. I'm not gonna make it easy on you." She replied, an arrogant playfulness in her tone.

"I know you're close to cumming Letty. The way your knees start to shake, and the unique rhythm your pussy contracts in always let me know when you were gonna cum. You know I won't allow it until I hear you say it." He tortured, causing her to groan back at him.

He began thrusting his penis into the soft globes of her rear, as he continued in her ear.

"Don't you want me back inside of you?" he teased, knowing by now her desire would be running down the insides of her thighs.

She clenched her teeth, trying to stave off the words sitting on the tip of her tongue.

At her continued silence, he began grinding harder, and he kept going until he came, squirting all over her ass.

"Fuck!" he roared, smiling as she shuddered in jealousy, the physical evidence of their passion painted on her backside. He took his hand and rubbed it into her skin, chuckling as she began a stream of cuss words in his action.

"I'll clean up my mess later. Right now, I want to hear you." He promised, his hands going between her and the wall, playing with her nipples.

"Remember that day after the job in the DR? In the car, on our way back to our villa? You were so hot from the danger, you climbed in my lap and fucked me while I drove us 100 miles per hour. Do you remember that?" He asked, waiting until he felt her quiver beneath him, before nodding her head.

"You remember what you said to me?" he asked, waiting until she nodded her head again with a whimper.

"You told me you'd always be mine. You told me your mind, body, and soul belonged to me." He reminded, his member hardening as he began a slow grinding rhythm.

"You were so hot that day, I had to pull over to finish you off. Damn Letty, I'm fuckin hard as a rock thinking about the shit. I know I belong to you, forever and always. I don't want to be free. I could never break free from you."

She made a move to put her fingers between her legs, and he grabbed her wrists, penning them to the wall.

"Uh, uh, uh!" he warned, "That's my job. My kitty."

She bit her lip, mewling in depravity as she tried to squeeze her thighs together.

"Biting your tongue, holding back from me and whatever else is running through your head doesn't make you any less mine. I wanna hear the words. Then I can finish you off." He whispered into her ear, waiting for her to give in.

"You don't get to hear that. You left me, remember." She ground out, trying aggression.

He simply nuzzled into her neck, trailing his tongue on her skin, kissing her softly there.

"I know, baby. And I know you're angry. And we're gonna fight about it. I'm even gonna let you win that argument. But we can't get to that until we lay the ground rules of what this is, first."

"Ground rules?" she sighed, closing her eyes as he forced her legs apart, situating his hand between her thighs, but refusing to go near her aching center.

"The basics. I'm not gonna fight, or allow you to fight me on the facts. We need this fight you're having with me right now settled, before we get into the other stuff."

"Oh?" she whined out, trying to grind or buck into his hand.

"Umm hmm. You can be as mad as you want to be, as angry for as long as you'd like, as long as you know you belong to me. That will never change. In the end, we end up together. Now let me hear you agree."

"What if I don't agree? What if I don't want to belong to you anymore?" she ventured, almost whimpering when he removed all parts of him that were touching her.

"If that's your answer, then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made arrangements to get you here, and I obviously have no right to think you'd feel the way I still do." He replied, suddenly self-conscious about this entire interaction.

He turned away from her as she turned and leaned her naked back into the wall as she watched his naked backside.

"Don't turn away from me. I've spent a lot of time seeing the back of you." She snapped softly, watching as he remained turned from her.

"Harder?" He muttered.

"Yep, harder." She confirmed.

"I'm sorry, for so many things. I fucking hate the word." He sighed, turning to face her, his penis rock hard, bobbing against his stomach.

She eyed him with lustful gazes, licking her lips as she appraised his body.

He sat on the end of the bed, and just looked at her.

"Balls in your court. I have no reason to argue with someone who doesn't give a shit in the long run. If you've chosen to give up on me, I can't blame you, Letty. If you're going to leave, just do it before I do something stupid." He warned, looking into her eyes.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and chewed her bottom lip between her teeth as the gears in her mind turned.

She fucking hated him, sometimes.

"Fuck!" she shouted, advancing on him and climbing into his lap, grabbing his penis and guiding him inside of her. As he opened his mouth to speak, she shoved her tongue into his mouth, sighing at the connection as she began riding him hard, her butt flexing as she strained against him.

"I belong to you, always." She breathed into him, before tossing her head back as she rode him, squealing as he turned her on the bed, bringing her beneath him as he pounded into her.

"Good girl." He smirked, groaning as she bit his lip punishingly.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." She promised, "Now make this good for me."

He slowed his movements, pulling a pillow underneath her ass to penetrate her deeply, and watching as her legs folded up into her chest as he increased his pace once again.

"Dammit Dominic!" she roared, as her insides shuddered, her stomach tightening as her peak was reached. He took the heel of his hand, and pressed down firmly on her stomach below her belly button as he felt her orgasm rip through her, and groaned as another orgasm chased her first, sending her into mess of emotion.

Her body bucked wildly as her eyes opened in shocked pleasure, then convulsed violently as she bit into his wrist, causing him to cum inside of her.

"Fuck!" she hollered as her body curled in on itself, her feet squirming as her nerve endings went wild.

He collapsed on the mattress beside her, breathing heavily as he smiled smugly before reaching over smacking her ass.

She groaned at his touch, biting into the sheets as her body tried to regain its composure, quivers still fluttering in her channel.

"You said make it good." He taunted, turning onto his side, inserting two fingers inside of her, fingering her gently to help her ride the waves until her body calmed down.

"How do you do that?" she groaned as his fingers retracted, rubbing the outside of her.

He hunched his shoulders.

"How do _you_ do _that_?" he asked, alluding to how hard she came.

"How did you find me?" she asked, turning onto her stomach and looking at him.

"Han. He was in Berlin and I got a phone call. I knew you wouldn't come willingly. So I had to set you up." He admitted.

"So you went through all that trouble to proposition my team for a job? Just to get me out here? Where is 'out here' anyway?" she asked, looking at the large estate in the middle of a meadow.

"Our home. For as long as you want to stay here."

"What did you do, kill the guy who owns it?" she teased, partially serious.

"No, I bought it when Han told me he saw you in Berlin at a Governesses estate. He said you kept looking at the architecture like you liked it."

"I did. But how the fuck can you afford this?" she wondered.

"We'll talk about that later. Just know we're set. There are enough rooms here for you to do what you may. Even a nursery down the hall." He hinted, laughing as she looked at him horrified.

"I still hate you, and you're talking about kids? You musta hit your head, Toretto." She replied evenly, shaking her head.

"We'll see." He smiled.

"What was your plan if I'd have continued to resist?" she wondered aloud.

"I'd have fucked you all over this room until you were begging me to let you cum and singing the phrase I needed in opera."

She snorted, "I'd like to see that happen."

"That can be arranged." He gleamed. "So, do you want to fight now, or tomorrow?"

"Now. But we'll wait until tomorrow. I wanna have sex again, and if we start the fight tonight, I may not let you touch me for a month. So we'll stay in this bubble for a little while longer." She sighed.

"Okay. You're decision. By the way, I like you on a motor cycle. I was ready to fuck you into that fence when I came outside."

"Yea, I started riding bikes after the accident that 'killed me'." She admitted. "We'll talk about that after I'm done making you crawl."

"Fair enough. One more thing before we go again."

"What?"

"I fuckin missed your ass." He choked, reaching over to trace her face with the tips of his large fingers. Her eyes shut at the tenderness in his touch before she smirked at him.

"Yea? You may wish I'd stayed gone by the time I'm done with your ass."

"Whatever your throwing, I'm catching." He promised.

"Ok. Well, for now, I'm throwing ass, so come catch it." She smiled, situating herself on all fours and waiting for him to position himself behind her.

"I love you." He whispered as he sank into her heated depths again.

"Love you too, unfortunately." She smiled, making him laugh loud and throaty until she began pushing back into him with steady force.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


	2. Glass House

_**Glass House**_

**Summary: So after all the feedback on Skin Tight, I decided to write a follow up. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So before we even think about filling these rooms with family and friends, we want to concentrate on building our relationship back." Letty sighed four months after her first meeting with Dom after her 4 year presumed death.<p>

Kincaid, the only girl in her new crew looked at her in understanding.

"So when I met Dom I could see why you were easily convinced to give him another shot. I mean shit, he's like sex walking, Letty." She complimented.

If she hadn't been a lesbian, Letty would have punched her in the mouth. Instead, she looked into her face with humor.

"You're not deciding to come back over and play for this team are you?" Letty teased.

"Nope. But if I was open, a man built like that, with that voice and the way he looks at you would sure do me in. He's friggin hot, even on my woman-radar." She snorted, reaching over and bypassing Letty's beer for a soda.

"When are you gonna drink?"

"When I don't need a liver."

"Whatever. You better get going. It's getting late and Dom doesn't like you travelling in the dark out here." Letty warned, standing and stretching her legs.

"Alright chica. I'll let the guys know that you're still on indefinite hiatus and that they are welcome to come meet Dom if they're brave enough. Oh, and your iPod." She remembered, pulling it from her satchel.

"Thanks. I'm getting tired of hearing his voice butchering all my favorite songs. Thanks girl." She smiled, escorting Kincaid out.

"See ya."

Once back in, she walked the wide expanse of the house until she found Dom laying on a lounger out by the pool.

"Company gone?" he asked, eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Yup. Just me again."

"Just the way I like it. It's getting dark, next time, have her spend the night. We have the room."

"Okay, dad." She poked, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Dad-dy. Next time say 'okay daddy'." He smirked, his eyes remaining closed.

"In your fucking dreams, Toretto." She advised, before kicking him in the thigh.

"You're so difficult, Leticia."

"You're so…" and she trailed off, causing his eyes to open and look down at her. His brow furrowed at the look of confusion on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wonder what type of life we're working towards. Like I know we both agreed to do what it takes, but aren't you a little bored?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Hell yea. Don't you see my ass laying out by the pool? You ever see me do shit like this?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No, well, unless it was at the ocean."

"And if I was lounging at the ocean it was because I was either recovering from something, or getting ready for something. This is what old couples do. Nothing. Have sex when they feel like it, invite friends over, and bitch at each other about the glory days." He insisted.

"Is that us? Are you okay with us living that life?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

He sat up suddenly, the direction of this conversation taking a sharp left.

"Look, I told you from jump that we stay here as long as you want. I bought a house, I can sell a house. If you're not happy here, you just have to say it."

"No, its not that." She sighed.

"You're not happy with me, then?" he asked, suddenly terrified of her reply.

"No, its not that either. You're so dramatic. I've just never been with you like this before. No money issues. No family issues. No yelling, no screaming, no breaking things. No sharing you in public, no adventure. No danger."

"So you need to tell me what your missing, baby."

"I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure, anything."

"Why do you ride motorcycles now?"

She looked at him for a few moments before looking away, staring at the green light reflecting on the pool.

"Come here." He gestured, sitting up to make room for her between his legs. She situated herself between them and lay her back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, making sure she physically felt safe and secure as she opened up.

"When Fenix wrecked my car, I swore I'd never drive a car again."

"Why? People have accidents every day, Let."

"I know. And I know you may not understand, but when my car flipped, and rolled and landed after the noise and the screaming stopped, I was trapped in it. I couldn't get out. I was penned between the steering wheel and my seat. If it weren't for a couple coming along that road, I would have burned alive, just like…" and she stopped herself.

"Just like my father."

"Yea. I swore if I ever wrecked again, I's either be free to walk away, or dead. Both options better than the alternative."

"I understand. I wanted to build a mock track on the other side of the wall as a surprise for you. I thought we could drag race sometime. But now that I know differently, maybe we can dirt bike instead. I can build one. Maybe even get Cary Hart to come out and give us lessons." He shrugged, playing with her fingers.

"Get outta here. That's crazy." She sorted. "Really?"

"Yes really! I'll do whatever to make you happy, Letty. Maybe you're bored because you're not hijacking military convoys, or running 10 second races or fighting with me."

"Maybe. But I never said I was unhappy being bored. I'm just wondering if this in normal. I kinda like the quiet. I kinda like it being just us. No family and friends to add to the drama. We have enough of our own."

"You got that right." He muttered, picking up his beer and taking a drink, before sitting it back on the cement by his chair.

"And how are you gonna carpool for our kids if you refuse to drive a car, Letty?" Dom asked, completely thrown off by the idea.

"I'm not even ready for this talk, let alone the drama of kids, Dom. Count me out for like 10 years."

"You'll be like 40!"

"Like 42, actually. You're just bitching because you'll be pushing 50." She snickered.

"Please don't make me wait that long. If we're gonna have kids, we're already late."

"Not my fault."

"You afraid?" he challenged.

"Of what, kids?"

"No, stability. Having something to permanently tie you to me. No walking away, no games. Complete normalcy."

"I never walk away from you."

"I know. Scared that I'm really not going anywhere. That this is it for me. That you're stuck."

"I like you being stuck."

"Well have my baby."

"Have your own baby." She teased.

"I want you to have my baby."

"Ask me next month." She sighed, postponing this conversation for another time.

"Okay." He, he shrugged. "Lets go for a swim."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her towards the pool as she laughed, her voice echoing in the wind.

"We need to take our clothes off." She giggled, as his feet began descending the steps into the warm water.

"Says who? Don't be so _boring_, Leticia." He teased, kissing her neck. As he sank them both fully into the water, he turned her around, to kiss her mouth sweetly.

"I should have never used the word. I'll never live it down." She groaned, rolling her eyes, wrapping her legs around his middle.

"If you need a little excitement in your life, I'm not opposed. As a matter of fact, I can do adventure. I can do excitement well." He swore.

"Oh, I was right there with you, big boy. You know I know you do excitement well. I encouraged all your wicked adventures. They gave me a rush."

"So I'll see what I can think of. We're not jumping off tankers or pulling safes through towns, however."

"I'm cool with that. Maybe we think of that stuff later. Right now we can deal with me and you and this pool." She changed, kissing the side of his mouth. "Remember Mexico?"

"Hell yea I remember Mexico. I remember you on the beach in Mexico. I remember you in the ocean in Mexico. I really remember the way your skin tasted."

"Umm, I remember the way you always kept your hands on me." She reminisced.

"I was scared. I touched you all the time to make sure you were safe. Secure. Real." He admitted, noticing her curiosity at the admission. "When your car flipped in LA, the feeling that went through me was excruciating. When I got to Mexico and saw how banged up you were, it ripped me up to see you hurt because of me. After you felt better, I couldn't get those images out of my mind. I had to keep my hands on you to convince myself you were ok. That I wasn't hurting you."

"You never said anything."

"Nah, we were dealing with enough with Jesse and Vince. Then we couldn't go back home. I wasn't dumping more on anyone."

She nodded her head, agreeing with him, grateful that he had chosen to spare the remaining members of their team during that time.

"All these years, I thought you were just hot for me."

"Well that goes without saying. You know desire has never been missing between us. I wasn't lying when I said I've always been smitten with you."

"Oh really? Even when I was flat chested and weird?"

"I don't ever remember you being that way. I only remember you being there and loving you. I only remember that there was a change. Right before my dad died. I was in the garage, having a shitty day. It was hot, and the AC was broken. You were helping with an oil change and I blew a gasket because Vince had put the wrong set of tires on a car. I threw a wrench across the garage, missing Leon by an inch.

Everyone ignored me. You slid from underneath the car, and walked up to me. I was thinking you were gonna lay into me about my temper. Instead, you grabbed a rag, you wiped the sweat off my forehead, and smirked at me. You went to walk away and I grabbed your wrist, asked you what that was about. You looked at me like you didn't give a shit and told me to chill. Then you grabbed a socket wrench and started taking the tires of the car. I just stood there, looking at you and everything changed."

"I pimped out my services and that made you fall in love?"

"No, Leticia. You handled me. You always knew how to handle me and no one else ever did or ever has since. My anger disappeared and all I saw was you and your hands and that got damned smirk on your face."

"You don't scare me, Dominic. Never have." She admitted, bringing a wet hand to the side of his face.

"No? Well why don't you want to have kids?"

"Why do we keep talking about the same thing? I don't know. I mean, four months ago I was dead to you. Now all of a sudden we're in this space trying to work things out…"

"Work things out? There's nothing to work out. Whether you love me or you pretend to hate me, you're stuck with me. So I'm wondering what your waiting on? What do you think is gonna change? Are you waiting on a feeling? A moment that I say the right thing? What?"

"Dammit! You're so demanding. Why is it always about what you want? You wanted me, so you got me here. You wanted me to belong to you, so I do. You wanted me here with you, now we're playing house. Now you think you can tell me when to let you get me pregnant. This isn't your relationship. It's _our _relationship."

Dom released her body from his arms and dipped his head into the water. When he came back up, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the pavement.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way. I don't want to control you. I never have. I like that you're your own woman. I like that you put me in my place. I like that you're honest with me. I love that you support me, and that you trust me. Most of all, I love that you can tell when I'm full of shit, and when I'm sincere. Don't misunderstand my intentions, because I want a child. I think we're finally in a place in our lives that would nurture starting a family. I know you still have your issues with me. Hell, I have some with you too, but at the end of the day, it don't matter."

"It's a big step to bring kids into this, Dom."

"Into what? We haven't been dating for four months. Hell, we haven't been dating for four years. You've been the only woman in my heart since I was 18 Letty. You know everything there is to know about me. Would you still be hesitant if I said marry me first?"

At his words she sucked in a breath and stared at him. She watched him wade his way over to the steps and sit down in the shallow end.

"I'm not ready for this Dom. This is just…too much. I'm not ready for all of this. I was on my own for 4 years. I had to re-learn how to live. I had to learn how to survive. I had to except the fact that you were in this world moving on to someone else who wasn't me. I'm not ready to give that up. I'm not ready to give you control over my life. I've been there and it left me empty and alone."

Dom sat and looked at her, the light in his eye dimming.

"I've never felt so alone with you in the same space as me as I do right now, Letty. But I appreciate you being honest with me." He replied, before standing and walking out of the pool and into the house.

She sighed as she watched him go, irritated that he'd pushed her to admit that she wasn't ready to revolve her life around him or them. History had taught her a valuable lesson, and it was that she'd been so in love once that it had almost killed her, and she wasn't ready to get back to that.

Walking to the steps she got out of the pool, removing her clothes so she didn't track water into the house. She picked up his shirt from the ground and walked back inside, dumping their wet garments on the laundry room floor.

Walking the winding staircase to their bedroom, she heard the shower running and stripped naked, climbing into the large space to shower with him. She stepped under her own shower head, a little hurt that he didn't acknowledge her presence. When he was done, he stepped out of the shower, turning his shower head off and toweled off before walking naked into their room.

By the time she got into bed, he was already buried beneath the covers, his back to her.

She climbed in and immediately spooned his back, kissing his shoulder.

"Goodnight." She whispered, before turning over, facing away from him, and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...until I decide on something else to say...<strong>


	3. A Change in Gonna Come

_A Change is Gonna Come_

_**Summary: Things aren't good, and something has to change. For Dom, and for Letty.**_

* * *

><p>They had been walking around the house for weeks, not really interacting.<p>

Dom cooked every evening, he called the architect and started the process of building a dirt bike track and was in bed next to her at night.

At first, she figured it'd last until the whole conversation blew over in his head, but it hadn't. It bothered her that he had pulled away from her. They hadn't had sex in three weeks, and for them, that was major.

She looked up as she passed him in the hallway and stopped, sighing.

"How long are we gonna do this?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He stopped and looked at her but didn't say a word.

"Talk to me. Don't just shut me out."

"I don't have much to say."

"I get that what I said hurt you. But it's my truth, right now. I told you I wasn't ready."

"What I _heard_ is that you don't _want_ to be in this with me, but you can't help yourself. I'd roll around the gutters of hell as long as I have you with me. If you could, you'd be free of me. I'm sorry if I'm not jumping for joy at your admission."

"You're not being fair. I'm in love with you. I just need time to let myself adjust to this again."

"I'm giving you your time." He answered, walking away from her.

"Stop fucking walking away from me!" She felt her throat belt, almost surprising herself.

"What am I supposed to do, Letty? I don't know what to do about you. I don't know if I'm crowding you? If you want me around you? What! I thought I knew you. I don't know anything."

"All I asked for was time! T-I-M-E! You can't even give me that! What are you scared of!"

"That if you have time to think about this, you'll realize you were better without me! That you don't need me." He roared, punching the adjacent wall, the plaster caving under his force.

"I love you. I'm crazy about you, and I don't know what I'll do if you take this 'time' and use it wisely." He forced out, chest heaving up and down.

Her hardened exterior softened considerably at his admission. He looked so much like his childhood self in the moment that she was confounded, yet enamored.

"Are you crazy?" She breathed, her face completely serious. " Let's make one thing clear. In the four years that I was finding myself and re-inventing the way I live my life as a single woman, never once was I 'better off' without you. I made those adjustments because I had to. Because you gave me no other choice. In my mind, my choice has always been to be with you. What I was trying to say that night was that after adjusting to making myself the center of my universe, it's hard to go back to the way we were because I got hurt last time. Again, I'm needing time. You can't make me conform to your speed Dom. I understand you know exactly what you want, how you want to get there, and apparently how many children are along for the ride. All I'm saying is I don't know that yet. But it doesn't mean I don't want you."

He took a few moments to digest her words and tore his eyes from her.

He ached so badly to have all of her, it was stifling. He didn't understand this 'withholding' of herself that she was doing. He had never _not_ given her his love completely, but he was trying to understand how he had pushed her to this.

He nodded his head, looking at the ground as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"I can't go back, Letty. I won't survive going back to just existing. I have to have you."

"You'll never have to. That I can promise." She confirmed, walking into him until their chests were touching. "Please."

She implored, waiting until his arms wrapped around her and standing on her tip toes until her lips touched his.

"I've missed you these weeks." She breathed into his lips, sighing as her arms went around his neck, holding him to her.

He grunted in reply, picking her up off her feet, walking her into the nearest bedroom and laying her on the bed, crawling over her and covering her body with his own.

She pulled his shirt off as he peeled her shorts down her legs, happy that their time apart hadn't sparked her interest in underwear.

His lips went back to hers as her hands went to his sweats, pushing them down his hips and onto the floor.

She allowed him to kiss her a few moments before she pushed him onto his back and smiled down at him. Leaning down, she kissed him lazily as her hands went to his crotch, wrapping around his hardening member.

Pulling away from his lips, she turned toward his lap and lowered her mouth over him.

He hissed when her mouth sank down over him, her saliva coating him as she moved up and down over him, her hands cork-screwing the base of him.

"Fuck!" He ground out, trying to calm his hips and not thrust up and into her.

"That's all you have to say to me?" She teased, rubbing the head of his penis against her full lips, before pulling him back into her warm mouth.

She moaned over him when she felt his fingers find her center, playing with her lips before dipping his fingers into her.

He groaned, growling as her tongue swirled around him before she pulled back with a 'pop'.

She lay back amongst the pillows, pulling her knees towards her chest as her legs fell open, giving him a perfect view of where he was needed.

He sat up, eyes hooded and predatory as he crawled over her like a large cat, sliding into her as his lips came upon hers.

She gasped into his mouth, biting gently into his bottom lip at the feel of him stretching her.

As his hips thrust into her, her hands went to his sides, nails digging into his skin.

"Give it to me." She whimpered, her knees squeezing him and releasing him as he rocked into her hard and steady.

"How could you spend three weeks away from this?" she purred, his movements jarring her against the headboard.

"I can't." He finally murmured, kissing her again.

He pumped into her until he felt her fall apart underneath him and then joined her in oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me Mia." Letty smiled, holding Mia's hand as they walked the lot.<p>

"No problem. I'm happy to hang. Away from Brian, away from Lilly I am glad for the break. Not to mention quality time with my best friend doing what I love to do definitely helps me out here." She smiled, looking at the many choices Letty had to choose from.

"What about blue?" Mia asked, eyeing a deep blue beauty as she and Letty continued to walk.

"Nope. When I chose, I have to see Dom doing me on the hood. It's not just about the color. It's about the make, the engine and power."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"It always comes back to sex with you two."

"Not always. We had a three week dry spell recently." Letty smiled wryly, noting Mia's shocked expression.

"What the hell did he do?" Mia wondered aloud, surprised at the admission. The way Mia saw it, they were in a honeymoon stage. Having the love of youre life in front of you after years her her presumably dead should have made the last few months a time of little words.

Honestly, Mia was surprised Letty had time to come up for air to spend a little time with her.

"Just being himself. I get that he's scared, and that he's anxious, but he has to slow down. I'm not making the mistakes that I made when I was 16." Letty sighed.

"Mistakes?" Mia asked.

"I just have to make sure that I get what I need out of this relationship. I need more from him that words and promises. I know he's different. Hell, I'm different. But I have to be sure that when my heart fully trusts him again, its forever. No leaving, no making decisions for me, no options. I need my heart to be safe. Right now, I'm still scared. I still remember waking up in the DR alone. I remember him leaving me in Mexico. I remember feeling outta control in LA. I don't want to feel that way again."

"I get it. I went through something similar with Brian. At least you're not being a total bitch. Brian had to grovel, but I'll admit, you had just died, and I needed him. I needed to feel secure. You had been the only thing in my life for years that had been constant, Letty. When you died, my foundation was shaken. Then Dom came home broken and I didn't want to be strong. I didn't want to cook him dinner, and rub his back as he cried. I didn't want to watch him go insane with grief or obsessed with revenge." She admitted, causing Letty to pause.

"So I didn't. I kissed him on his cheek and I let him have at it. I took care of me. And I did the same with Brian. I took care of me, and he didn't go anywhere. He stayed. He let me be rude and condescending. He let me blame him. He took care of Dom because I couldn't. He proved it to me. So, Letty, there's nothing wrong with making my ass of a brother prove it to you."

"Thanks Mia. I really needed to hear that."

"Of course. I'll always tell you the truth. I love you both. But I will warn you; don't be surprised if he exceeds your expectations. The love of your life that you took for granted coming back to you sort of changes a man, and puts a lot of shit into perspective."

"I would hope so." Letty smiled, pulling Mia towards another car.

"Dom!"Letty hollered through the large house as she came in through the front door, listening for sounds of movement.

"Garage!" He yelled, and she all but ran to him.

"Hello." She greeted when she stepped into the warm area, his legs peaking from underneath a 1969 Camaro z28.

"I went shopping with Mia." She began, his hands stilling against the metal at the admission of her shopping.

He slid from underneath the car, hands smeared in black grease and his wife-beater completely soaked through with sweat.

"Shopping? That something new I have to learn about you?" he asked, wiping his hands on a towel on the ground.

"No." She smiled.

"No? But you let Mia drag you to one of those frilly stores? Unless it was Le Perla, I'm not seeing the excitement." He smirked, looking up at her.

"Oh but you will. Come with me, Papa." She smiled, reaching her hand out and pulling him up to a standing position.

"What did you do?" He asked her while eyeing her with humored suspicion, allowing her to pull him back into the house.

She chuckled to herself as she guided him through the house and back out the front door.

"_This_ is what I went shopping for." She beamed, gesturing to a 1967 Shelby.

Dom stood, looking at the automobile with a childish excitement.

"For me?" He smiled, cowering when she playfully hit him in the stomach.

"Hell no! For me." She snickered, her eyes glazing at the beauty of the machine.

"For you? You don't drive cars, remember." He reminded, suddenly excited as to where this conversation was going.

"I know. But I'm gonna drive the shit outta this." She replied, almost bouncing.

"What changed?" He wondered, looking at her sideways as she eyes the black beauty.

"I don't know. Woke up and wanted to feel muscle underneath me." She shrugged, looking at him with a smile.

"What do you call all of this?" he asked, looking down at himself, as she began to laugh at him, her eyes twinkling.

"A girl can't have too many rides, Dom. You're still my favorite." She flirted, walking towards the Shelby and trailing her fingers across the hood.

"So now I have to go shopping." He said, watching all of the makings of Old-Letty come to life.

"For?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Parts. I have to make sure you have what you need so this baby can give you the second best ride of your life."

"Second best?"

"Don't be funny. I come custom made, just for you. No tune up, no tire rotation needed. All I require is all your love and all your passion and I never break down, always run hard." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him, sighing dramatically as she did.

"Geez, I know your intentions are to get me on the hood. Don't worry. I anticipated that."

"Oh?"

"Have I ever driven anything you didn't let me ride you on or in?" she asked, looking at him with obviousness.

"True." He agreed, watching her as she walked around the car, eyeing dips and grooves in the body work and sighing at the smooth leather and chrome interior.

She stopped when she got back to the hood and hoped onto it.

"So, come take _me_ for a ride, so I can take _her_ for a ride." She commanded evenly, watching as he stalked towards her.

"I love the way you shop. This is so much better than Le Perla." He smiled, crushing her lips to hers as she smiled into his, ripping his wife beater down the front.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>**…Until I figure out their next obstacle….I know lots of peeps have suggested Elena or Letty having a Boo. I've thought about that…and haven't decided anything. If I do…we'll make Letty have guy, because I'm sick of player-Dom. Haven't made a decision!**


	4. Wicked Games

_Wicked Games_

**A/N: So I was inspired by a lot of stuff, one of which was Chris Isaac's 'Wicked Game' song and video. This is a long chapter, I don't know how many chapters will come after this one, so enjoy. It was like 10 pages!**

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty were working collectively in their garage, tools clanking and gears turning under their command.<p>

Dom was underneath the car as Letty leaned over the inside of the hood, looking at him as they bounced words and instructions off each other.

"Damn, you still got some sexy legs." A deep voice smiled, causing Letty to turn swiftly and look at the intruder, or in this case, intruders.

"Dom slid from underneath the car quicker than her ever remembered doing in all the years he'd spent under a car and didn't bother wiping his hands as he advanced on the man.

"Thanks, I work out." Dom answered the man.

"Wasn't talking to you, Bro." He chuckled, his eyes never leaving Letty as she looked back and forth between the two men with nervous irritation.

"You had to have been. Because if you were talkin to my woman, in my house, then I'm gonna hand you your ass." Dom warned, walking forward. The man chuckled, seemingly unintimidated by Dom's domineering figure.

"Hey fellas, the incredible hulk is gonna hand me my ass." He laughed to his comrades, who failed at sharing his humor.

Letty's legs began to work as she jogged a few steps to separate the men, her hands on Dom's chest as he tried to move through her.

"Relax, Papa. Etienne was just being rude. Weren't you, Etienne?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear her, her eyes never leaving Dom's.

"I was just paying you a compliment, Leticia."

"Thanks. Next time you comment on my legs, I'll run yours over." She smiled, her mouth turning up as Dom's eyes softened at their banter.

He leaned down, kissing her lips quickly, before eyeing the group of three behind him.

"Dom." His voice boomed, looking over the crowed of men with increased nonchalance.

"Yea, we know. I thought you'd be scarier. You are ugly, though."

"Your car's ugly." Dom insulted, causing the other men to snicker.

"Hey Etienne, you're driving on slippery pavement. I'm gonna let him loose if you don't find something to put in your mouth besides your foot." Letty smirked, turning to face the men when Dom's eyes conveyed he'd play nice.

"For the record, I think he's scary as shit." A shorter, lean man admitted, stepping forward with his hand extended.

"My name's Douglas. I'm the resident nerd of this operation." He introduced, causing Dom to shake his hand and nod.

"I'm Rolf. I like to blow shit up." The next man introduced, extending his hand.

The last man was especially quiet and pensive as he eyed Dom and Letty together.

"Jackson." He introduced, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed them.

"Let, we gotta talk about teaching manners. That's a problem with these clowns." Dom's voice caressed, loud enough for all to hear.

"I had to teach them how to keep up with me. You want me to teach them everything?" She joked, turning to poke him in the side.

"Bunch of pussys." He grunted, before escorting them around the back of the house to the back yard.

"So which one should I be worried about?" Dom sighed, collapsing on their bed, watching her brush her hair out.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Douglas. Never tried the intellectual type." She smiled, eyeing him in jest.<p>

"Jackson likes you."

"Yea. Poor guy."

"You ever give him any play?"

"Not that it's your business, but no. He was the first person I met out of the whole group. He was my friend when I recovered from my accident. So he got the horror stories about us. Can't blame a guy for hating you."

"No, I guess not. But I can break his jaw."

"Boys: Always solving problems with your fists." She smirked.

"Not all problems. You know that." He smiled, eyeing her standing in his wife beater, it hugging her thighs as she stood at her vanity.

A vanity piled with Motor Trend Magazine, car manuals, Parts Order forms and a carburetor

"You're really sexy. Do you know that?" He asked, watching her do something simple and routine.

"You too. Sorry about Etienne. You're so far from ugly, it's ridiculous."

"Not lacking in arrogance over here, Letty."

"Some things never change."

"Some things aren't meant to."

"Are you sweet talking me?"

"Maybe. Want to hit the track before bed?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the rush and she turned, grabbing her keys.

"Race you to the garage." She challenged and before she could get out 'garage', he was up and crashing past her.

Laughing as they both ran through the long hallway, Dom grunted when he felt her jump onto his back as he ran, causing him to slow before repositioning her so that he was holding her as he walked them to their destination.

"Pretty sure that's cheating, Let." He nuzzled into her neck.

"Yea, well, your big ass took up the whole hallway. If you can't beat them, join them." She hummed, smiling when she felt his lips turn up against her skin.

"You always did have a brilliant mind." He complimented.

"Damn right I do. And all this sweet talk ain't gon' stop me from kicking your ass on the track."

"We'll see." He chuckled, continuing their banter on his way towards their destination.

* * *

><p><em>Few Nights Later<em>

It was the dead of the night and Letty was sleeping sounding in bed, naked except for her panties, laying on her stomach. Dom stood in their doorway, watching her with a wicked gleam in his eye as he gazed at her naked back in the moonlight.

He took a few moments to admire her before he stepped into their bedroom fully, dressed in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. His customary combat boots were in tow as he approached her in heavy steps.

Kneeling down to her sleeping form, he placed a kiss to the center of her back, before moving her hair from her neck and kissing her wetly there. She stirred under his ministrations before he pulled back.

"Get up Letty, we have to go." His voice said sternly, waiting for his words to fully awake her.

With all the years they'd spent on the road, coupled with the few she'd spent having her own fun, she shot up, almost knocking him over as she steadied herself on the bed.

"What? Who's hurt? What happened?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room in question. She reached over him, pulling her nightstand open, reaching for her gun, and Dom was almost so distracted by her breast that he almost missed her reaching for her weapon.

"Easy, there's no trouble. But you said you wanted adventure. Well, you're getting some." He smiled, waiting for her to regain her bearings before a wide smile broke out across her face.

She crawled from bed, and slipped on the jeans that she'd thrown off hours before and reached for a clean black tank, pulling it over her head.

"You have time to put a bra on." He deadpanned, eyebrow arching at her as he watched her stick her feet into her own boots.

"This is an adventure, remember. Besides, no bra makes it easier for me to make sure you have an adventure later on." She smiled, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and shoving her boobs into him. He smiled, picking her up so that his face was level with her boobs as he pushed his face in between them.

She laughed like a school girl as her arms wrapped around his head, holding him to her as he moved his head side to side between them.

"You're such a perv." She laughed, as he walked them down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door.

As he sat her down, he grabbed her hand and she reached to the hook on the wall, grabbing her black zip up sweater. As she put it on, her ears picked up a disturbance in the quiet.

"What's the noise?" she asked perplexed at that load noise she was hearing.

Dom didn't reply, simply hunched his shoulders and smiled at her. She reached her hand to the door and opened it, gasping at the sight.

A helicopter sat waiting on the front of their estate. There was a man holding the door open, gesturing for her to come.

She looked up at Dom, as he nodded his head before she took off running to the chopper, jumping into the seat and buckling herself in.

Dom smiled to himself at her girlish behavior, joining her in his own seat, before the chopper took off, carrying the couple to an unknown destination.

Letty sat watching the sky begin to light up as the sun began to rise, her eyes sparkling in excitement and adrenaline.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"You'll see." He smiled, looking out the window at the lightening sky.

They sat in silence as the chopper carried them over the city, until they landed in a field where an air balloon waited.

"Mr Toretto." The pilot greeted as he watched Dom and Letty approach.

"Raymond, this is the lady I was telling you about. Letty, this is Raymond." He introduced, while shaking the man's hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. I will go over what you need to steer the balloon. The things you requested at your destination are awaiting your arrival. I am ready when you are." He smiled, walking towards the balloon.

"You're taking me in a balloon ride?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"Yea, one of the things we're doing today." He smiled, puffing his chest out in pride.

"This is pretty awesome. Thank you. Never done this before."

"I know. Come on." He smiled, pulling her towards the carriage.

Once they learned the ins and outs of steering the gigantic balloon, they waived to Raymond as they pulled the strings to ignite the fire sending them into the air.

Once they were in the sky sailing, they were both giddy with the sights of landscaping, and the clear blue sky.

"So this is a different type of adventure." She informed, gazing out into the sky.

"Yea, I figured putting our lives in eminent danger was getting old. We can try romantic danger. Now pay attention. This is me being romantic." He teased, watching the sky illuminate.

"Can't wait to see what you have planned next." She smiled.

"This is the romance, next is a little danger." He promised.

"Does it include you in clothes?" She asked, licking her lips as she looked at him.

He snorted as a grin spread across his face.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Damn." She teased. "This is the most free I've felt in a long time."

"Yea. This whole finding you, as tough as it's been emotionally, has freed me in ways I can't describe. It's nice to not have to look over my shoulder or have anything to prove." He admitted.

"You never had anything to prove, Dom. That was your own ego."

"Growing pains."

"So, this is what ten million dollars buys me?" she poked, watching his face take on a look of humor.

"No, this is what ten million dollars invested wisely buys you. We're wealthier than that, love."

"Well if ever there was a time to gold dig…" she trailed off, rolling her eyes in jest.

"I'd gladly be your sugar daddy."

"You'd gladly be my _anything_ that includes the word 'daddy'." She countered, looking at him with humor.

"True. Maybe you should just call me that from now on. Daddy."

"You're crazy. And delusional, Papa."

"Close. Try 'Papi'." He smirked, reaching for her.

"Keep fantasizing." She smiled as his lips pressed into hers, his arms circling her waist and lifting her against him. He exhaled into her neck, kissing her there before pulling back to look into her face.

"I'm already living my fantasy." He admitted.

"Yea. Look at me. Making all your dreams come true."

* * *

><p>Once the balloon landed, a car carried Dom and Letty to their next destination a few miles away.<p>

When Letty got out of the car, she grabbed his arm, practically dragging him towards the plane before she let go and took off running, leaving him behind.

He grinned when he heard her screech 'Sky Diving?", before she whipped around to face him with the hugest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

It was a smile he was happy to see in this lifetime. He was sure that he'd never seen this when they were younger, and although she smiled a lot when they were in the DR and Mexico, none were as carefree and jovial as this one.

Dom walked up, smacking her behind as she listened intently to the diving instructor give direction.

After they were fitted into their parachutes, and harnesses, they loaded into the plane and Dom was warmed when she sat herself into his lap.

"You're the fucking best, you know that?" She gushed, kissing him hard and firm.

"Figured I outta try to be." He gruffed.

"Didn't have to try hard. You're pretty good at it." She smiled, kissing his cheek sweetly as she prepared herself for the next part of their adventure.

Once the plane was high in the sky above their drop zone, Dom and Letty stood by the plane exit, talking over the jump plan. They were both comforted by the fact that two dive instructors would assist them in landing after they'd jumped and gotten the rush from the free fall.

"In case I die, I want to say I love you." Letty joked, leaning over to kiss Dom's lips as they prepared themselves for the jump.

"Funny. I'll see you at the bottom." He smirked, running his hands over the parachute one last time before the instructor gave the go ahead for Letty to jump.

* * *

><p>As the day turned into evening, Dom drove Letty to a beach where a canopy was set up with dinner set for two, as well as a huge four poster bed. When they got out of the car, Letty turned to him, one eyebrow arched as she eyed the bed.<p>

"You're confident."

"You saying I'm gonna have a problem getting ass tonight?" he challenged.

"Maybe."

"We'll see. Least I deserve is a blow job in the sunset." He poked, smiling a she turned and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Watch it, Toretto." She warned teasingly, gasping when he reached over and grabbed her boob before running away and towards the table that was set up.

As she watched him circle the table, he picked her chair up and tossed it into the ocean, then plopped himself into the last remaining chair as he waited for her to come.

"I guess you have to sit on my lap, huh?" he smiled, gesturing to his lap. She smiled, before situating herself on him, and reaching for a Corona.

"You reached first, say Grace."

Bowing their heads, she thanked God for sending her back to him, for him in her life and for not dying when they jumped from the plane earlier. He snickered behind her, squeezing her thigh as she concluded her prayer and they both sat together, feeding one another from the table in front of them.

When dinner was done, he led her over to the bed and laid her down before laying down beside her.

"Well this isn't what I expected." She chuckled, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I know. You underestimate me. Just look at the sky." He instructed and within minutes, the sky lit up in an array of color's and sparkles.

Her mouth fell open as the fireworks lit the atmosphere like the fourth of July, her eyes tearing before she wiped them quickly.

"This is incredible. I miss this so much living outside the states." She whispered, looking over at him and kissing his cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They lay there staring at the sky for what seemed like hours, before Letty turned onto her side, throwing a leg over him and sitting atop his groin.

"Hello." He greeted, staring into her face as she looked down at him.

"Hey." She responded, her hands fitting underneath his shirt, pushing it up and over his head.

"I thought I was gonna have a hard time getting some tonight?"

"That was before you got me fireworks."

"I see."

"I feel really special. I like the way it feels." She admitted, looking down at him as he unzipped her sweater and slid it off her arms.

"You are special, Letty. The most precious thing I know." He confirmed, his hands stilling on her waist.

"I'm cold. Can you make a fire?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Sure." He said, sitting up and allowing her to fall over and into the bed.

She watched in complete awe as he busied himself with her fire, feeling completely vulnerable to him.

She was all of a sudden back in the place she had been when she was 16 and it both terrified her and excited her.

She trusted him.

God, she trusted him and wanted him and the rush of emotion was almost suffocating.

She sat on her knees as she waited for him to start their fire and when he was done and standing before her at the bed, she stopped him from sitting.

She moved her hands to the buckle of his jeans, his eyes on hers serious and passionate.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as she shoved his pants past his hips.

"That if the world was on fire, no one could save me but you." She whispered, kissing his lips. "I just want to feel like this forever."

"I can make that happen."

"I trust that you're telling me the truth. I trust that you mean it." Her voice hitched as she allowed him to pull her shirt over her head.

"I'm so scared to feel the way I do, but I don't want to stop it. I don't want to stop myself from falling."

"I've opened my heart to you, Letty. You see what's inside. I have nothing to hide. You're safe with me. I'll catch you, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with renewed passion. "Make love to me."

"That's what I've been doing all day, baby." He whispered into her lips, before laying her back and undoing her jeans. He pulled them from her legs and then pulled her underwear off after.

"Come here." She purred, beckoning him to her, her eyes heavily lidded as she watched him crawl over her naked body.

He wrapped his arms around her body as he lay on top of her, kissing her thoroughly, not allowing her up for air until the last second.

As her chest heaved, gasping for air, he swallowed her gulps before trailing his lips to the side of her ear, his tongue licking the shell before kissing it.

"I need you now, Dom." She begged, the emotion and physical desire for him so raw that she could hardly breathe.

He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr before she felt him stretch her as he seated himself inside of her.

"Hold me tight. Never let me go." He prompted as her arms wrapped around him as best they could, as he began moving deeply within her.

"Never." She promised, her lips remaining connected to his at all time.

He leaned his forehead down to touch hers as he increased his movements, his pleasure heightening as he took in her sounds and the way her body shivered beneath his.

She gasped for something to ground her as her body began to hum with gravity.

"Dom?" she inhaled, her eyes widening as she felt her orgasm building inside her.

"Stay with me." He encouraged, pressing his lips into hers as he rocked into her hard and steady, "Not yet. Letty, stay with me."

"Dom? I can't. I'm up too high." She moaned into him, the pressure inside of her building.

"Come on baby." He chanted, growling as he felt her walls ripple around him.

"Dominic!" She shouted as her orgasm crashed through her, causing Dom to slow his pace as he rolled them until they were on their sides.

He turned her so that he back was to his from as he lifter her leg, throwing it over his hip, opening her to him.

He pushed himself back into her as she mewled in pleasure as he began another rhythm, penetrating her deeper and in at a different angle.

"Shit!" she gasped as his hand spanned her stomach, keeping her pulled against him as he pounded into her.

"You feel so good." He moaned into the back of her neck, eyes closing as his own orgasm approached.

"Come for me." She moaned, turning her head to look into his face, allowing him to end and kiss her lips.

He pumped a few more times before he stiffened behind her, emptying himself into her.

They lay there breathing in the ocean air as they basked in the aftermath of their coupling.

"Hold me." She encouraged, shuddering as she felt his lips on her shoulder before a large hand came up, spanning her flat stomach, fitting her bottom against his groin.

* * *

><p>Dom walked the beach topless, watching Letty a few feet away as she walked the shore in nothing but her panties. Her hair covered her boobs like she was Lady Godiva, the peek-a-boo of her nipples erotic as he watched her feet splashing in the gentle waves of the ocean.<p>

He walked to her, spinning her as his lips crashed down to hers, before pulling away to run a finger down her nose.

"Gotta head back in a few hours." He sighed.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Yea. Mia and Brian are coming in tonight. We can come back whenever you want. I can even make sure the bed and dinner are here." He smiled.

"Umm, I bet you can. Seeing as how you got laid all over this damn beach."

"I wasn't alone in the 'getting laid'. I'm pretty sure I gave as much as you did."

"You're right. I love receiving."

"I can see that."

"So what's next?" She inquired.

"Whatever you want." He replied.

"That could get us into trouble."

"I like trouble."

"I know. That's why I like you." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin...<em>Unless or until I think of something else...Review**


	5. Happily Ever After?

_**Happily Ever After**_

**Summary: Dom and Letty have been together for over a year now….some things get tougher, some things get easier.**

**A/N: I'll thank Shawnied777 for mentioning in another story review that she was wondering what was up with Skin Tight. Ha! Sorry, I'm working on other stuff that I want to finish before posting and couldn't figure out if I wanted to end it with Chapter 4. At this time, I have at least one more planned. We'll see how that goes**.

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later<em>

"So you're serious about this?" Jackson asked, sitting across from Letty in a coffee shop around 11 at night.

"Yup. I love him. He loves me. There's no getting around that."

"I don't like it, but I always knew it was a possibility. I can't say it doesn't suck for me." He admitted.

"I won't apologize to you. I told you not to fall in love with me, Jack." She sighed, sitting back in her seat.

"We became friends because of our lack of listening skills. Just because we have that in common doesn't mean I'd actually listen to you." He said seriously.

"Well, even so, I tried to spare you. Whether he'd have found me, or if we didn't end up together, I could never love you or anyone else. I'm not made that way."

"I know. I know exactly how you're made. I hoped that one day you'd at least give me a try. Let someone show you that loving you is easy." He shrugged, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"I don't do easy. I like fighting the whole way."

"I know. I can respect that about you, Letty. You're who you are and that's that. You'll also understand I won't stay around and watch it happen?"

She nodded her head slowly, as he threw a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"You've been a great friend to me, Jackson Monroe. Someone is going to be real lucky, and I'll probably be real jealous." She smiled, watching as his lips curled into a grin.

"Is that so? You know it's not too late." He teased, standing up and fixing his coat. She walked up to him, grabbing his lapels gently and smoothing them down as she looked up at him.

"I said jealous, not crazy. I have a soul mate at home waiting for me. I'll pass this lifetime." She laughed.

"Next lifetime, then?"

"If you believe in that sort of thing? Perhaps." She smiled, her arms circling his middle as she hugged him tightly.

"It would just be my luck that big ass motherfucker would show up then too." He snorted, causing Letty to laugh against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment, soaking her in before she pulled back to look at him.

"I'm gonna miss you." He admitted.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She confirmed, allowing him to bend and place a gentle kiss to her lips.

He pulled away from her without another glance and walked away, his fingers touching his lips like she'd burned him.

Letty took a deep sigh and ran her hand through her hair before reaching into the booth and grabbing her bag. Walking out, she hopped into her Shelby and sped off towards home, having closed one chapter in her life and ready to fully begin this new one.

* * *

><p>Dom sat on his couch flipping through channels on the television waiting for Letty to return home. She'd informed him of her late night meeting with Jackson and after he'd questioned her on the time of night, she advised him that Jackson was a night owl. He didn't operate before certain hours.<p>

He'd scoffed at her then, telling her that he didn't give a shit what his hours of operation were and that if he wanted to see her, it wouldn't be in the dead of the night.

She'd laughed at him then, and patted his chest before grabbing her coat and heading to the door.

He'd fumed at her flippancy, but realized he would pick his battles wisely, and instead, planted himself on the couch to wait for her.

When he heard her car pull into the garage, he set his mouth in a hard line and waited.

She walked in and threw her keys on the counter, cracking her neck as she did until she came upon the great room, where she found him on the couch.

"How was your booty call?" He asked nonchalantly staring at the screen.

"Don't know. Just got home and haven't gotten laid yet." She said, throwing her jacket over the back of the couch.

"Hmm, Jackson is a shitty date." He joked accepting her as she slid next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"He's leaving." She began and Dom almost smiled at the news.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He leave a forwarding address?" He jabbed, snickering when Letty pinched his side.

"You're an ass."

"What? He was mean to me." He reasoned and she readjusted herself on his shoulder.

"Yea, but he was good to me. He was a good friend. He was there when I was going through some tough shit."

"I can understand that. I'm grateful he was good to you when I couldn't be there, but other than that, he can fuck off." Dom said honestly, causing Letty to laugh loudly.

"You don't have a jealous bone in your body." She taunted.

"He wants what I have. It's not jealousy. It's disrespect on his part."

"This isn't LA. No one cares about fucking with you or yours."

"You saying I don't still got it?"

"Did I hit a soft spot?"

"I can walk outside and throw a nickel and hit heads that would bow to me and legs that would open for me."

"Yea, okay, Dom."

"You saying I can't get pussy?"

"I'm saying you got pussy."

He smirked then, looking down at her as his hand slid up the inside of thigh.

"Yea, but I feel a challenge." He purred, his fingers rubbing her through her jeans.

"What are the terms?" she asked, opening her legs to allow him better access.

"Grab your coat. We're gonna see who still got it. Whoever gets the most numbers gets to have the other one as their love slave for 24 hours." He propositioned.

"How is that a wager? You're already my love slave." She smiled.

"Doesn't always have to be about sex, Let." He smiled, kissing her lips.

"So I can trust you to behave while other men push up on me?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Can I trust you to control yourself when women try to get with me?"

"As long as the attention is one-sided, you won't have a problem." She explained, and stood with him as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't you want to change?" She asked, looking at his jeans and wife beater.

"Nope. Dressing like this got you, didn't it? This body speaks for itself." He said arrogantly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"You'll be full of me too, when we get home." He promised, kissing her as he escorted her to his car.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"My challenge." He said evenly.

"Fair enough. Let's get this done."

* * *

><p><em>3 Hours Later<em>

"The blond chick was awful friendly. She eyed your crotch so many times I started thinking she had x-ray vision."

"She noticed I was a bit happy, and we know I'm not discreet when I'm excited." He purred, looking down at her as she moved her hand up and down his erection.

She arched an eyebrow at the thought of him admitting another woman had made him hard.

"I could feel your eyes on me across the room. I like it when you're covetous. It makes you rough with me when we get home." He admitted, looking into her face as she smiled knowingly at him.

"Big word. You been reading?" She joked, causing him to laugh out loud.

He didn't reply, just continued to admire her naked on the bed beside him, on all fours as she jacked him off.

Sliding his fingers in and out of her center, he popped them in his mouth and licked the dew before clasping his hands behind his head and sighing when her mouth slid over him.

"How about that pretty boy? I almost took his head off when he put his hand under your chin."

"He had terrible breath, I was trying to avoid passing out. He took it as me being timid." She chuckled, stroking him up and down as he continued to stare at her vagina while she went back to working him with her mouth.

"I ever tell you between your legs is beautiful?" He wondered aloud, staring at it glistening in front of him.

"Once or twice." She hummed over him, snaking her tongue out to play with his head.

"It's gorgeous; taste amazing too."

"Really, what does it taste like?" She probed, taking him back into her mouth as his thigh quivered under her ministration.

"Like honey and spice and everything that's nice." He teased, hissing as she took him into the back of her throat.

"What does it feel like when you're inside of me?" She ventured, cupping his balls and licking over them as he groaned in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to concentrate.

"There aren't words. Can't describe that." He sighed.

"That good I leave you speechless?" She teased as his finger began playing with the outside of her.

"Come here." He instructed, her face turning to look at him with his penis between her lips.

"Uh uh." She refused, her tongue snaking out and over his head as she allowed him to slip from her mouth. "You won the bet. I'm not done giving you your reward."

"You're my love slave, so you have to do what I say." He countered, clenching his teeth when she slid him back into her mouth.

"You sure about that? I can feel you getting bigger in my mouth, Dom." She purred, moving her hand up and down as she kissed the side of his penis.

"As much as I love being in your mouth. I want you in mine. Right now, so come here." He said, sitting up to grab for her.

"Okay, if you insist." She sing-songed, allowing him to pull her over him, straddling his stomach.

"On my face." He vibrated, massaging the globes of her cheeks as she scratched her nails down his chest.

"Not gonna argue with that." She smiled wickedly, crawling up his body until her knees were on either side of his head.

"You never do." He drawled, allowing her to sink into his mouth.

She let out a low whine as he began licking her, her hands immediately cupping her breasts as she concentrated on the feel of him between her legs.

She chanced a look down and met his eyes, staring into her passionately while he continued moving his mouth over her.

"Tasty." He murmured into her, before she felt his tongue slide into her channel, making her buck at the sensation.

She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head as she ground into him.

"Shit." She moaned as his brow creased, his eyes begging her to enjoy the hysteria he was creating inside of her.

Just as Letty's thighs began to shake, Dom's hands went to her hips as he lifted her off his face, smirking when he heard her moan in protests.

He laughed, licking his lips as she began trying to squirm to get him to put her down, before growling when he tossed her onto her back next to him.

He rolled on top of her then, kissing her stomach and then her breasts before he brought his lips to hers.

"I love making you want me." He admitted as he kept kissing her.

""You don't have to 'make me', it's pretty natural." She groaned as she caressed her legs with his.

"That's right." He agreed, sliding into her slowly.

"I love you." She sighed as he made love to her, "What's my first order?"

"Umm, love you too, and your first order is to let me make love to you."

"Okay, and then what?"

"Then you can wash the dishes in nothing but heels." He smiled looking into her eyes.

"Oh?" She asked in jest, causing his smile to widen.

"Then you can organize my tool box in your underwear."

"You have a million tools Dom!"

"I know. I want you to wear the see-through set. And when you're done, you can feed me dinner in a wife beater, no panties so I can have you as dessert when you're done. Then tomorrow morning, you can mow the lawn in my boxers…"

"I'm beginning to see a theme here."

"You should."

"Well, your wish is my command." She submitted, allowing his movements to pull her to ecstasy.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later<em>

Dom woke late one morning to the sound of boxes being dropped to the floor and voices down the hall. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes to ward off the tiredness and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

As he padded down the hallway, rubbing his eyes, he came upon Letty in the middle of the hall talking to what looked to be a delivery man.

"Oh sorry if we woke you honey. Give me a minute and I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly, and he was immediately suspicious of her niceties.

He nodded slowly as she disappeared with the uniformed man and came back moments later with a big grin on her face.

"What are you up to?" He asked, as she ducked her head coyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled walking into one of the empty rooms.

The room was lined with boxed and paint and he watched as she went about peeking into the boxes and moving around.

"Dom, can you look in that box and make sure nothing's broken?" She asked, not bothering to look up at him as she sifted through the contents.

"Sure." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he stepped up. Opening the top, he moved the Styrofoam around until his hand hit a long flat plaque, pulling it out to inspect it.

"Let, this …" He trailed, reading the words in his hands.

'Baby Toretto'

"What is this?" He asked, his mind trying to put together what was in front of him.

Letty walked around his back to peek over his shoulder with a goofy smile on her lips.

"Hmm, Baby Toretto? Looks like something we can put on the door." She said nonchalantly, then laughed as he turned surprised eyes towards her.

"You pregnant?" He asked, looking down at her as he set the plaque down.

"Not yet." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you saying?" He asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I'm saying I think I'm ready to start trying. I'm coming around to your way of seeing things." She admitted.

"Yea?" he asked, needing confirmation.

"Yea."

"So what is all this?"

"This is going to be a nursery. I figure if I start now, by the time a baby gets here, it will be ready."

"I like the sound of that."

"Yea, you're starting to get boring. I figured a kid might liven things up around here." She teased as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Whatever. Let's get you pregnant tonight. Throw the birth control away." He growled.

"Threw it away a week ago." She admitted, laughing when he pulled back to look at her.

"You trying to trap me, Leticia?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Damn right. I'm trying to lock you down."

"You really gonna have my baby?" He asked, wanting to hear the words.

"I'm really gonna have your baby." She confirmed, sighing when he lifted her off her feet.

"Before I make love to you, I have to call Mia."

"Mia?" She scoffed, looking back at him.

"Yes, Mia!"

"You're such a girl." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You won't be saying that when I'm putting a baby in your stomach." He leveled, looking into her eyes.

"Promises, promises." She smiled.

"Do me a favor. Take your clothes off and get in that position you know I love you in. I'll be in to take care of you in a minute."

"And if I refuse?" she tested, looking into his face.

"You won't because you want to have my baby."

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope." He smiled, kissing her deeply, before letting her go and smacking her butt on her way out.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

"Do you think we did it?" Dom asked laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, but if I'm not, it won't be from lack of trying. Where the hell you learn that position?" She inquired looking down at him as she lay on her stomach.

"Gravity, Letty. I want to make sure my guys meet your girls."

"Well I think mission accomplished." She smiled.

"So you want a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I care." She grinned, playing with the skin of his shoulder.

"I can't wait. You're going to be so beautiful carrying my baby. What changed your mind?" He wondered aloud.

"No change of the mind, more like I woke up one morning and looked at you and my first thought was 'I love this man. I want to have his baby'. It sounds weird, but that's what happened. I want to take the next step in our relationship. You're as old as dirt. I want you to be able to walk around without a cane at Jr's graduation."

"Funny." He smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

"So, what about you? Boy or a girl?" She wondered.

"Don't matter. As long as it has two arms and two legs and calls me 'dad'." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later<em>

"How are you doing?" Mia asked, sitting next to Dom on her couch.

"Hanging in, considering." He sighed patting his nieces back as she slept in his arms.

"And Letty?" She wondered watching her brother hold her daughter.

"She says she's okay, but I know it's killing her. We've been trying for two months straight and nothing."

"Does she think she needs to consult her doctor?" Mia asked, concern marring her face.

"We have an appointment this weekend. She's feeling like she jinxed us. She feels like if she'd have agreed last year that miraculously, we'd be parents already. I'm smart enough to know she's not to blame. It breaks my heart watching her heart break every time she takes a test that says negative."

"I can imagine. She loves you so much. This is the best way she has to show you her love. She wants to make a baby for you. She wants to spend 9 months giving her body to your kid. Letty's never failed at anything. She's definitely never failed at showing you her love. Make sure you're supporting her. She really needs you." Mia smiled sadly, watching Dom's face set in thought.

"Yea. Where's the buster?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Off with Rome and Tej in Fiji. They're having a boy's weekend. They didn't ask you because they say you always spend your time sniffing Letty's ass."

"They're right, but to tell the truth, I could use the time away." He admitted.

"Hang in there, big brother. You and Letty will be fine." She assured, patting his arm in comfort.

* * *

><p>Dom walked into his house and it was quiet as a mouse. He stopped down the hall in the room Letty had began to turn into a nursery and noticed some of the boxes were re-packed. He cursed under his breath and he rubbed the back of his head.<p>

He walked out of the room and down the hall towards their room and found her sitting on the floor facing away from him.

"What are you doing with the room, Letty?" He asked, sighing deeply as he sat on their bed.

"Packing it up. There's no reason to make a nursery if there's no baby."

"Yet. There's no baby yet." He corrected.

"No Dom. There's no baby. I can't get pregnant." She admitted, her head bowing in defeat. "When I had the car accident and almost burned to death, the doctor told me I'd have a hard time conceiving but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to accept that there was something I couldn't do."

"What are you saying?" He asked, standing and stepping around her to look into her face.

"I can't give you a baby. I'm too damaged, Dom."

"No you're not, Letty. Don't say that."

"It's true, Dominic. I can't have your baby, or make you happy or give you a family. You deserve better than this."

"You're my family!" He countered.

"But you want kids. I know you do, Dom."

"Get one thing straight: I could give a shit about a kid if it's without you, so if we can't have a baby, then fuck it, we can't have a baby. But to be honest, I'm not buying into that bullshit. Doctors can say what they want. If God sees fit to give us a baby after all the havoc we've wreaked, we're having that baby. But we're not giving up, and I'm not letting you give up. Got that?" He said forcefully, looking at her.

His heart broke when her eyes met his, her arms reaching for him as she beckoned him to her. He grabbed her off the floor wrapping his arms around her as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay." She sniffed, allowing his strength to hold her against him.

"I just want you. I only need you." He promised, his heart aching when her body began shaking with soft cries as she buried her head into his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin….Until Next time…<strong>_


	6. Love after War

_Love after War_

_**Summary: Dom and Letty grow stronger**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Months Later<strong>_

"Having fun?" Dom asked looking at Letty as she sat next to him on a boat with the sun shining on her face. They were sailing off the coast of St Tropez in a rented yacht and Letty felt relaxed and spoiled.

"Yes." She smiled coyly, looking at him through her glasses before turning her eyes back to the blue ocean. "What else do you have planned for me?"

Dom had woken her for another adventure two nights ago, and this theme had been 'water'. They'd gone scuba diving, made love in a waterfall and were now out to sea, just the two of them.

"You mean this isn't enough?" He asked, feigning hurt at her lack of satisfaction.

"Don't be so dramatic. You know this isn't enough." She joked, holding onto laughter at the comment.

"Well, I figured we'd swim in the ocean for a while." He suggested, noticing that her face remained focused towards the view. "And if you'd like, once we're done, I know a man that can marry us at sea." He said evenly as though he hadn't just proposed marriage.

She didn't say anything for some long moments, her breath held in her chest as she digested his words.

"Married, huh? Is this your way of asking for my hand?" She asked, trying to stop the fluttering in her heart.

"I was thinking more like asking for all of you, but I'll take your hand if that's all you got." He joked, turning his face away from hers so she couldn't see the smile blossom across his lips. He didn't know why, but he was nervous, but giddy at the same time.

"I guess that would be cool. I have the time." She replied nonchalantly, watching as his head snapped back around to hers, before both of them smiled at each other in adolescent glee.

"Really? You're not going to make it harder than that?" He asked.

"You get a pass." She shrugged, allowing him to pull her into his lap.

He waited until he pulled her shades from her face and they were looking into each other's eyes before he spoke.

"Will you marry me, Leticia?" He asked seriously, his stomach in knots although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Dominic. I'd be honored." She smiled, kissing him passionately as he squeezed her tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>The wedding that day was quick and simple.<p>

They'd docked the boat and drove into town and got a marriage license.

She didn't wear a dress and he didn't wear a suit. They didn't have any of their friends present and the minister they'd found brought his wife as their witness.

As they exchanged vows, Letty remembered looking into Dom's tear-filled eyes as he told her that he'd never forsake her and that he was committed to her, for better or for worse, and she felt free. Her heart was bubbling with so much adoration and gratitude for his love that she hadn't realized she was crying until his fingers reached out to wipe the tears away.

When she said her vows, Dom had to clench his jaw tightly to keep the emotion from interrupting the service. He wanted to be kissing her lips as the words tumbled from them, he wanted to feel her heartbeat in her chest as she became choked up in her promises.

The moment was almost surreal when the minister pronounced them husband and wife and for a moment, they just looked at each other in bewilderment.

Dom stepped forward and grabbed his wife around her waist and fused their lips together, sealing their pact that their love would live until eternity.

When they parted, as husband and wife, Dom stared into her eyes with a promise of forever and Letty, in shorts and a white linen top, had never felt more beautiful.

As they rode back out to sea after dropping the minister and his wife, Letty wrapped their hands together, kissing them.

"So, as my husband, what's your first order of business?" She asked, looking over at him.

"To get your name changed on every document that I can find." He admitted, noticing her surprised face.

"That's very traditional of you. Do you feel any different?" She wondered.

"Umm, not in the way I feel about you, but I feel like shouting it to the world that you are my wife. It's my proudest moment. I can tell you that."

"You're proud to be my husband?"

"No, I'm proud I made you my wife." He corrected, snickering as she rolled her eyes.

"Same thing, Dominic."

"No it's not. I'm proud that I was able to earn your hand in marriage. You could have had me with your hands tied behind your back." He admitted, watching a smile slide over her lips.

"Umm, sounds like I have the power in this relationship."

"Any other woman and that statement would have me worried. Luckily I know I'm safe with you."

"You say that now. When I have you wearing the apron and kissing my feet you may feel differently." She teased.

"Fuck the apron, but I'd put your feet in my mouth any day." He advised, turning serious eyes on her.

"Is there any part of my body you wouldn't put in your mouth?" She asked out loud, looking at him in honest curiosity.

He turned his face up in thought before looking back at her.

"Nope." He replied honestly, "As a matter of fact, I've been wanting to…"

"Forget I asked, Dominic. You can put _that_ in your mouth when I can put _yours_ in mine." She replied back, watching his face screw up in disgust.

"Forget it. But I was being honest in my answer."

"Me too."

"So wife, ready to get back to our adventure?" He asked, scooping down to pick her up bride-style.

"Depends on what you have planned next."

"Meaning?" He asked, kissing her lips softly before pulling back.

"Umm, if whatever you have planned involves us naked."

"Letty, everything I ever plan involves us naked."

"Well why we still have our clothes on? I've been a Toretto for over half an hour and I haven't received my proper homecoming. You should be ashamed of yourself." She teased, running her hands up and down the sides of his face.

"Maybe your husband wants to make the first time he makes love to his wife special." He countered.

"Every time we make love is special."

"True, but this time is important. This time sets the tone for the rest of your life."

"You trying to 'wow' me?"

"I want to make sure there's no doubt in your mind that you're mine and that ring on your finger makes it iron clad. Ain't no Dom without Letty."

"Point taken. Just don't start referring to us as 'Dotty; that shit sounds lame."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Week Later<strong>_

"I cannot believe you married her without me there, Dominic." Mia hissed, sitting a plate of food on the large dining room table in Dom and Letty's house.

"You know us, Mia; spur of the moment. We do whatever we feel. Please don't take it personal." Dom smoothed, looking at his little sister as she walked around his home as though it were her own.

"I'm not. But I will guilt trip you about it every chance I get. You can fix it by you and Letty planning an actual wedding and letting all of us attend!" She suggested, walking past Roman and taking a seat beside Brian.

"You'll have to talk to my wife about that. It's up to her." He shrugged, causing Mia's heart to soften at the endearment.

"We'll discuss, Mia." Letty chimed in, passing the rolls to Tego as he and Rico argued amongst themselves.

"So, what's new with all of you?" Dom began, looking at his friends around the table.

"Well, none of us ran off and got married, that's for damn sure." Roman joked, picking up his bottle of Corona and taking a drink.

"Yea, I can't believe it took this long for it to happen. I got to hear Mia tell all the stories of how y'all came to be. She even gave us all tests." Tej joked, chuckling when he heard Brian snicker beside him.

"Okay, okay, seriously, congratulations you two, really." Brian added genuinely, causing Dom to nod his head at him with a smile.

"And you say my friends are crazy?" Letty jabbed, watching Dom look at her before dipping his head toward her and placing a quick pecking kiss to her lips.

"Hey, can someone pass me more bread?" Douglas asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Here you go." Han replied nonchalantly, taking one from the basket before passing it.

"So are y'all really together?" Etienne asked, eyeing Gisele and Han as they sat with their chairs together.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked, looking at the man with regal disinterest.

"Just odd. A sexy thing like yourself spreading it for the China man." He replied disrespectfully, causing Roman to choke as he waived his hands in the air trying to warn him to shut up.

"Bruh, chill. First time I met her, I mentioned her legs opening and she almost shot my shit. You better chill on that."

"The princess is gonna shoot me?" Etienne laughed, looking at everyone at the table as it became eerily quiet. When his eyes came back to Gisele, she was looking at him with a deadly gleam as Han took another bite of his roll.

"You'd think people would know by now." He muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

He chanced a glance back at his companions and noticed that all eyes were on him as Han began to scoot away from her.

"You're lucky we're in the home of close family and friends or I'd teach you some manners little boy." She threatened.

"Fuck, can you chill, for once?" Rafe growled, looking at his comrade. "We can't take your ass nowhere."

"That's why we leave him locked up at home. Please except my sincerest apology." Douglas almost stuttered looking at Gisele with kind eyes.

"Don't apologize for him." Letty spoke up, "Etienne, outside!"

She stood from the table and walked towards the back of the house as Etienne stood with attitude and followed her movements.

"We know who wears the pants in your house." Mia joked, causing Brian to erupt into laughter.

"Any pants she wears are mine. Just like old times." Dom smiled, remembering the days Letty would work beside him in the garage, wearing a pair of his Dickies with a belt tied severely to keep them around her small waist.

"We'll see when the kids get here." She smirked, alluding to the hopes that they would be parents soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Months Later<strong>_

"You know the funny thing is, I never even knew I wanted to be a mom until you wanted me to be a mom." Letty admitted, playing with Dom's fingers as they sat outside in the grass.

"Why?" He wondered, looking at her curiously as she hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know. I never played with dolls or played dress up. I never thought about or did any of the things normal girls did. I always did what you and the guys wanted to do. I always wanted to be one of the guys. I never saw me pregnant or breast feeding or changing diapers or packing lunches. I just never saw it until I looked at myself through your eyes."

"Breast feeding? Now there's a sight." He smiled, laughing when she squeezed his hand in hers.

"I'm serious."

"Me too. And honestly, I can't see you packing lunches either, Letty. That's gonna be my job." He designated, watching as a smile slid across her face.

"Yea. I just sometimes wish we had never began this journey. I mean, if you hadn't have made it a known want, we probably would have never gone down this long road of disappointment. I keep trying to tell myself not to blame me for having a scarred uterus, or blame you for leaving me and making me do all the crazy shit I did to be with you. It just sounds silly. I just want to not cry anymore."

"I want you to not cry anymore, too. But I also know nothing worth having is easy. Look at us Letty. There ain't a card out there that had us on it. We were never supposed to survive this long. We're all faith. You should have had all the things your father wanted for you. Shit, all the things _my_ father wanted for you." He snorted, stealing a glance at the side of her face.

"I got everything they wanted for me, Dom. I did, finally. After years of fighting and screaming, I got you in the end."

"You sure I'm as great a consolation prize as you'd hoped?" He smirked, looking at her as she ducked her head, moving closer to his face.

"I think I got the better end of the deal, yea. You're pretty incredible. Even when you're being your arrogant, self-righteous self." She smiled, pressing her lips to his and pulling back to place her hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Letty. More than any of this life bullshit. I love _you_." He punctuated.

"I know. I know you do. Thank you for loving me best." She replied honestly, smiling when he turned to kiss her palm.

"So, ready for tomorrow's appointment?" He asked, looking at her. She sighed dramatically, and looked to the sky.

"No, because if the news is bad news, I'll be crushed because you'll be crushed." She admitted.

"I'll only be crushed, because you'll be crushed. Listen. What I said that night in our bedroom is the honest truth. Kids are a bonus, you're my prize. I just need you."

"I really believe that, Dom. And it makes me want this so much more for you. I really want to do this for you."

"I appreciate your willingness to have my baby, but if it doesn't happen, it just means you'll be alone with me for the rest of your life. I apologize ahead of time." He smiled, pulling her face towards his for a kiss.

"God please give me a baby! I can't survive a lifetime with him alone!" She joked, laughing when he rolled her beneath him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doctor's Office<strong>_

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Toretto. I'm happy to see you two again." Dr Mitchell smiled, walking into her office.

"Please, Dr Mitchell, Dom and Letty, please." Dom insisted, shaking the woman's hand as they all sat.

Letty stayed quiet, wringing her hands together as she waited for the doctors prognosis.

"Very well. Letty, I looked over your file and I want to let you know I am very optimistic. The pelvic fracture from your accident almost 6 years ago did severe damage to your uterus, however, your ovaries are fine."

At the doctor's words, she felt herself exhale, hope creeping back into her fingertips as she hung on the doctor's every word.

"Normally this would pose a problem for implantation after fertilization but the ultrasound we did on your uterus last week shows that although you have quite a bit of scar tissue, I believe we can go in with a laser and remove the majority of what's giving you a problem." She advised.

"So we can get pregnant?" She asked, sitting forward, looking at the doctor straight in the eye, her pulse beating wildly in her veins. She needed good news and her heart beating in her ears almost drowned out the words the doctor was saying.

"Well here's the thing: every patient is different. I can tell you, biologically based on what I'm looking at, what my idea of your chances are, but that might not be realistic to you as an individual. The areas I am most concerned about are your fallopian tubes, which is like a tunnel that your eggs travel through in order to implant into your uterus and make you pregnant. The scarring there is severe. I don't know if we can repair it. This is why I propose we do the surgery and then look into in vitro fertilization. We can collect your eggs, which are perfectly fine, and sperm from Dominic and fertilize them in the lab. After roughly 48 hours, we can then perform a small procedure and implant the zygote in your uterus and hope that it attaches to the wall."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to _not_ have sex to have a baby?" Dom asked, eyeing the doctor with hesitation. Letty felt like she'd been punched in the gut, her body betraying her as she felt the pain and the cold seep back in.

"I understand your concern, Dominic. Natural conception, at this point, is going to be next to impossible. There is such a small window for nature to take its course that you could be waiting indefinitely. Understand, getting pregnant isn't always as quick and easy as sounds. Normally, in a woman of Letty's age that had no prior injury and normal exams, we would never suggest this unless she's been trying to conceive for 18 months to 2 years. With her history and the length of time you two have been trying so far, it gives us reason to suggest this as a next step."

"What is the risk to my wife?" He asked squarely, his hand gripping Letty's as he waited. Letty felt herself check out of the situation. She felt the tears well in her eyes and tried to keep them from spilling over.

She wasn't weak. She couldn't break down. She had to put on her brave face for her husband.

She felt Dom tug her hand and she looked up at him and met his eyes. The ferocity of the protection she felt caused the tears to spill past her lids, allowing his strength to give her courage.

"Her risks are quite minimal. As a matter of fact, the only real risk I see is the emotional risk if the procedure doesn't work. I also want to make you aware that it's quite expensive and can take multiple tries to be successful. You two may want to really discuss this before we consider this as an option."

Letty had been quiet the entire time, mulling over the doctor's words as she gave them her prognosis. She allowed Dom's bravery to weigh in on resolve and cleared her throat, knowing that she would do whatever it took.

"Thank you Dr Mitchell." She smiled small, "We'll do it." She decided, causing Dom's head to snap to face her.

"Letty, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this." He spoke as softly as he could with his baritone voice.

"I'm sure. Sign me up." She solidified, watching as Dr Mitchell nodded her head 'okay'.

"Perfect. I have an opening in three weeks on the 22nd. I'll have my nurse come in and set your times and preliminary appointments. We'll put you on some meds to induce ovulation so that we can collect eggs when you come in in three weeks. I really wish you two the best." Dr Mitchell smiled, shaking their hands and walking out.

Letty watched as the lady walked out of the room before she realized Dom was standing in front of her.

She looked up at him as he pulled her to her feet, kissing her lips.

"I don't want you going through procedures, Letty. I don't like the thought of putting your body through added stress for something that may not work."

"I have to try Dom. I won't stop wondering unless it fails. We have to try." She argued, watching as he set his mouth in a tight line before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. "Eleven months. We've been trying for eleven months. I need to know if there's a way. I have to try."

"Okay, baby. Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Week Later<strong>_

"Where are we going?" Letty asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the immortal Charger.

"Somewhere." He smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She sighed, a smile lighting her eyes.

"For?"

"Keeping your promise. Taking such good care of me. Making me number one in your life. No drama, nothing hard, no hysteria. We're solid. I love that. I love our life."

"Then I've done what I was sent here to do. That completes me, Letty. I just want to make you happy."

"You do. In so many ways. I didn't think we'd ever get here, or that I could love you more than I did in the DR. You surprise me every time I wake up next to you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never. You never gave up on me. You'll never know what that did for me. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I owe you my life."

"Geez, we better stop before we end up reciting our wedding vows. I can only do sappy once a year. I'm already overly emotional with the given."

"We're newlyweds. Aren't we supposed to be disgustingly sweet to each other?"

"I don't know. I've never been married before."

"Well, sit back and relax. We're going away for the weekend."

"I like being married." She chuckled.

"I apologize for not asking sooner. If I had half a brain I'd have married you in Mexico."

Letty was pensive as they drove the remainder of the way to Dom's secret destination before she realized that they were on their way up a mountain and her stomach flip flopped when he pulled into a cabin.

"This is beautiful." She smirked. "Lots of open space so we can make lots of noise."

"Now you're talkin." He chuckled, watching her hips sway after he'd parked the car as she walked ahead of him towards the door.

"This isn't another piece of real estate you've acquired, is it?" She asked, allowing him to unlock the door so she could enter.

"No. This place belongs to Han. He used to come here after the Rio job to have peace and quiet."

"Remind me to send Han a thank you card." She smiled, walking through the open space and running her fingers over the detail of the wood carvings.

"Will do." He said, dropping their bags in the doorway.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Just cause. Think of it as an extended honeymoon. I think we deserve some quality time hidden away before we begin this next part of our life. Hopefully we won't have another moment of peace after we begin this and we'll end up with more kids than we can handle." He smiled.

"So you want me all to yourself, in the wilderness, at your mercy, for how many days?" She drawled, accepting his arms as they locked around her, bringing their lips together.

"5 days. Then we're back to real life. My plan is to worship your body until you can't take it anymore."

"My body likes being worshipped. How about yours?" She asked, kissing his mouth wetly before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"It doesn't complain." He eyed slyly, watching as a smile slid across her lips.

"Well your wife wants to return the favor tenfold on this trip. She appreciates how strong and supportive you've been."

"My pleasure, really."

"Even so, I could spend some time saying thank you. I know I haven't been myself lately."

"You have been. I'd like to think I had something to do with you letting your guard down. You told me I don't always have to be such a tough guy; you don't always have to be one either, Letty."

She didn't reply, she just pulled his head down to hers and kissed him softly, attentively.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered into his mouth, allowing him to wrap her tightly in his arms as her hands went to his head.

"Keep kissing me." He breathed into her, accepting her love as she poured it into her touch.

It was completely instinctual the way her body ended up wrapped around him as he held her in the middle of the floor, their tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths as they expressed their love to one another.

Dom finally walked them over to the fire place and lay her on the rug below him as he sat back and ran his hands down her body, stopping at her stomach.

"I'm gonna build us a fire." He caressed, staring into her eyes as she smiled, biting into her bottom lip.

"You already built one right here." She smiled, gesturing to her body.

"I'm gonna stroke this one. Don't worry, wife. But I want to make sure we're uninterrupted."

"If you say so." She replied, provocatively, bringing her hands to his as they lay over her stomach.

Letty turned over on her front as he stood and walked over to the large fireplace and watched him as he went to work preparing the fire. She watched as his arms stretched and flexed moving logs of wood into the furnace and sighed at his masculinity.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded, causing him to turn and look at her as he reached for a scoop to clean out the ashes.

He chuckled arrogantly as he obeyed her request, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"You're so sexy." She complimented, and almost laughed when he blushed, turning back to his task.

When he had the fire fully lit and roaring, he turned back to find that she'd removed her pants and sat on her knees, with a bottle of lotion, waiting for him to join her on the floor.

He sat in front of her and leaned his face into hers, connecting their lips before she pulled back and encouraged him onto his back.

He sighed in comfort when he felt her straddle him, her hands caressing up and down his front as his eyes settled on her, love shining through.

"I'm gonna massage your body until you're out of your mind." She promised, noticing the desire possess his eyes as he continued to look at her. "Then when you can't take it, and you're hard and begging me, I'm gonna make you scream my name."

"Cocky." He said deeply, watching as her hands began pressing into his body then trailing down to his pants, undoing the buckle.

"I can't wait to taste you everywhere." She admitted softly, allowing her hands to slide into the waistband, down to his semi-hard erection to rub him.

"I'm liking the sound of this."

"You should. You ever think we have too much sex?" She wondered, allowing her hand to leave his pants to trail back to his abs.

"No." He replied plainly, purring when she leaned forward to wrap her lips around his nipple.

"I'm so addicted to you."

"Feelings mutual." He offered as her tongue trailed down to his bellybutton, causing his abs to clench at the sensation.

"Take your pants off." She commanded next, smiling when he lifted his hips off the ground, taking her with him.

"I like when you take charge."

"I always take charge."

"Umm hmm." He agreed, allowing her to push the pants off onto the floor. He gritted his teeth as she scooted to his feet and took one in her hands and began kneading the flesh.

"Umm, this is nice." He moaned, as her hands went to work.

He lay there, enjoying the feeling until his eyes shot open when he felt her lips wrap around his big toe.

"Letty." He groaned, watching as her tongue snaked out to curl around it, before popping it back out of her mouth.

"Dom?" She asked as her hands kept kneading his foot as he dropped his head back to the ground with a groan.

"How do you expect me to let you have your way with me when you're doing shit like that?"

"This is the game of passion and seduction. You're never fair." She reminded, placing a kiss to the sole of his foot before grabbing the other.

"True."

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you, how much I'm dedicated to you." She acknowledged, placing a kiss to the toes on his other foot before sitting it down and running her hands up his legs, making sure she added some lotion to her hands as she massaged his limbs as she went.

"Did you ever think we'd be this in love when we were kids growing up in LA?" She wondered aloud, pressing kisses to his knees and thighs.

"I couldn't imagine what it felt like. But I knew whatever I was capable of feeling or giving to a woman I would only do it with you. I knew you were the one. You've always been the only one."

"Even with all the race whores and the women who wanted in your pants?"

"Especially with those women. They symbolized everything that was never enough; pieces of you they could never possess. Ass and breast is nice to look at. I'm a man, Letty, I have eyes. But I can promise you, what I feel just watching you smile could never compare to what those women _thought_ I could ever want from them. You're my fantasy."

"Did you dream for me?" She asked, kissing the inside of his thigh as she moved up his body.

"Every second when I walked away from you in the DR. I prayed for a way to let me be with you. Then when Mia called me with news of your death, I lived in dreams." He opened up as her hand wrapped round his member moving up and down as she looked up his body into his eyes.

He never spoke about his life after her presumed death much. She was aware that he'd blazed a trail of death through Mexico in her honor, but as far as his emotional struggle after the fact, he was tight lipped.

"And now?"

"Dream come true. You're why I wake up in the morning. To hear you're raspy voice curse me out; to see your eyebrow go up when you think I'm being ridiculous; to taste your lips when you're kissing me. You're the reason for it all."

"Good answer." She praised, allowing her mouth to sink over him as he hissed at the feeling of her warm mouth around him. She trailed her hands up his sides, kneading the muscles in her hands and between her fingers as she took him in and out of her mouth with no asssitance.

She continued working him as his hands slid into her hair, encouraging her rhythm as she kept herself working over him and allowed him to push her head down gently when he started to come, squirting his release down her throat.

"Umm, good boy. Save some for later." She teased, pulling back and licking her lips as she trailed her hands up his stomach, leaving light kisses and caresses in her wake.

She went back to his nipples, wrapping her mouth around it and rolling it between her teeth gently as her hands slid upwards, sliding over either side of his neck.

"Fuck, Letty. I want to be inside of you."

"Umm umm." She denied, switching to his other nipple as he pulled her fingers to his mouth, sucking them into the orifice wetly. "Out of your mind, remember?" She reminded, biting erotically into his chest.

"Almost there."

"No you're not. We have a long way to go."

She sat up on him then, making sure her panty-clad vagina was over his erection as she began sliding back and forth over him, massaging him with her body.

Her hands continued working his skin, moving to his arms and shoulder, allowing his hands to play with her breasts as she continued her quest.

"Have my baby?" He asked, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

"I'm trying." She replied, arching her back as deep as she could, pushing herself into his groin and her breast into his hands.

"You're going to. My dreams about you always come true."

"You've dreamed me pregnant?" She gasped in awe, watching as his head nodded gently at her.

"Yea. On more than one occasion. Your perfect belly rounded with Toretto. Your breast spilling out of my hands. Your body on fire for me. It's the most erotic thing I can think up."

"Kinky. You have a pregnant woman fetish?" She teased, trying to lighten the way his words shot straight to her middle.

"I have a Letty fetish." He corrected, causing her to gulp at the look in his eyes and he slid her shirt over her head. "Anyway I can get you and have you, I want you."

"Turn over." She whispered, rolling off him and allowing him to turn onto his stomach.

She watched as he lay his head on his arms as she scrapped her fingernails down his butt before placing a kiss to a cheek.

"Watch it." He warned, causing her to snicker.

"You know I'm never going there. Relax, Papa. I want to worship you." She chastised, sliding her panties off and situating herself on his butt as her hands caressed into his skin, causing him to moan in relaxation.

"Your hands are magic."

"My everything is magic." She corrected, leaning down to place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Damn I love your body. It's built for sin, Dom."

"You would know."

"I do." She agreed, moving her hands over his warm skin as he relaxed further into her kneading. As he began drifting in and out of consciousness, he realized she had lay her body on top of his and brought her fingers to his lips, rubbing what he recognized as moisture form her core onto his lips.

"Don't fall asleep on me. You'll miss the main event." She purred into his ear, shuddering when his tongue immediately came out to lick the residue from his lips and from her fingers.

"Fuck this." He muttered, turning over, sending her crashing to the rug beneath him as he crawled over her, kissing her ardently, taking her breath away.

She allowed him to settle between her legs, her breath hitching when she felt him slide into her weeping core as he pulled away from her mouth, his teeth clenched, trapping her bottom lip.

"Forever?" He asked, wanting to hear her give herself to him again.

"Forever!" She promised, allowing him to rock in and out of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Days Later<strong>_

Dom and Letty sat in Dr Mitchell's exam room waiting for the doctor to enter to begin her first steps for her first round of in vitro. They would be harvesting Letty's eggs today. He would come back the next day to have the scar tissue in her uterus lasered away.

Letty was in a gown and Dom was holding her hand, squeezing it in his much larger one.

Dr Mitchell walked in, looking down at Letty's labs from a few days ago from her pre-op appointment and closed the chart to greet the couple.

"Hello Letty. Dom. Very nice to see you two today. Before we go any further, I want to let you know I went over your labs from earlier this week and there are some serious concerns that have been discovered that prevent me from wanting to proceed with this procedure today." She sighed, taking her glasses off and eyeing the couple.

She watched as Letty's face dropped, tears welling in her eyes as Dom stood, shocked at the revelation.

"Is she okay? What was it?" Dom asked, needing the doctor to give him answers about what could be wrong to stop them in this procedure.

"Well, we can't perform the procedure on someone who's already pregnant. Congratulations. One of your labs showed an elevated human gonadotropin hormone count which is what presents a positive pregnancy test. You two don't need my help after all." She smiled, watching as both their mouths fell open in shock.

"Wait, what?" Letty gasped, looking at her dumbfounded as Dom turned to look at her, then back at the doctor.

"You said it'd be impossible to conceive without a procedure." He began, looking at the doctor in confusion.

"I said _next_ to impossible. It appears you two have been quite diligent in your activity to prove me otherwise. With the hormones we put Letty on to have her ovulate more, one of the eggs made it through the fallopian tube on its own. I want to do an ultra sound today so I can make sure the embryo implanted in the uterine wall correctly. If so, in about 8 and a half months, you two will be parents." She smiled, watching as they stood there, mouths still agape.

"I'll leave you two to talk this over."

When she walked out, the shutting of the door snapped Dom out of his shock and he clapped his hands before scooping her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"Letty, did you hear what the doctor said?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Pregnant? I'm pregnant?" She wondered aloud, looking down at her waistline as she tried to process the information, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Pregnant! You're about to have my baby. And when this one is done, we're gonna have another one!" He gushed, placing kisses all over her face as she pulled back to look at him with an eyebrow arched.

"Be thankful you have this one. And if you tell me you have to call Mia before you kiss me properly, I'll smack you." She teased as joy and victory seeped into her heart.

He didn't waste any time, he simply pressed his lips to hers, pulling back when he felt her tears on his face.

"Dom, I'm pregnant." She repeated, looking into his eyes as they pulled apart. "I have to unpack the nursery."

He laughed out loud, his voice throaty and heavy with joy as he hugged her tightly, realizing that she was still in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night<em>

Dow walked into Baby Toretto's room and eyed Letty on the floor, sitting cross legged on the floor, pulling items from boxes. As he watched her, he realized she had tears streaming down her face as she ran her fingers over blankets and stuffed animals and décor.

"You okay in there?" He asked, walking into the room and sitting across from her.

"It's just starting to sink in. I was so devastated. I really didn't think I'd ever happen, let alone naturally after a year, Dom. I'm just so happy and so grateful." She sniffed, pulling her hair back and throwing it over her shoulder.

"No faith." He smiled, raising his hand to wipe the tears on her cheek. "Remember when I was locked up, all the things you said I could do, all the ways you promised I'd be whole? You were right, Letty. Or the accident you survived when your car flipped? Or putting up with my bullshit when I was too stupid to realize how good we were? It was your strength and your heart that got us through. God wouldn't bring you this far to fail. You can do anything. You're _doing_ anything! I'm so proud to be your husband and I'm so proud to be this baby's father. You'll never understand." He swore, accepting her as she crawled into his arms, locking limbs around him.

"While my baby's inside you, you're not allowed to do anything accept relax, be lazy and work on this nursery. No hard work until my baby comes out."

"Your baby?" She asked, pulling back, a perfect eyebrow arched in question.

"My baby." He repeated.

"I'll remember that when I go through labor." She smiled, watching as his face lit up.

"Okay." He accepted, watching as her face dissolved into tears.

"I'm gonna get to go through labor! I really get to have a baby!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him again and crying into his neck. He squeezed his arms around her tightly, pulling her into him as she wailed sobs of joy into his skin.

"Baby? Just to be sure, are these hormones? Because if so, this is gonna be an interesting 8 months." He smiled, his deep voice vibrating through her body.

"I don't know. I don't care." She cried, smiling into him as he rocked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
